Kitty Kitty
by Kaokitty2
Summary: What will the group do when Kagome vanishes? And what is with this little kitty that has suddenly enetered?if you like cats you'll like this!
1. An accident

Hello!!!! I've returned after such a LOOOOOOONNNNG time. It's my fault. I'm so ashamed Crying in back round SO. As a 'I'm Sorry' present here's a new story! There is much more where this came from trust me. I been busy!!! Disclaimer My Characters have not changed so I cannot claim them… it's sad but true. Here you go!!!!

MY TRIUMPHANT RETURN!!!

Kitty Kitty.

Chapter 1: An Accident

"Inu-yasha! C'mon. Wake up!!" Kagome hissed in the sleeping boy's sensitive doggie ears. Inu-boy gave a little jump and curled tighter into a ball, trying to ignore Kagome.

"Hmmmmm… go way," he muttered, rolling over. His golden eyes fluttered open to see the moon still hanging in the sky and the horizon dusted pink. "Kagome...it's DAWN! Go back to bed or bother some one else," Kagome bit her lip and tugged at his forelocks.

"But you have to go with me! Please?" Inu-yasha inwardly groaned. 'Why me?' He struggled to his feet, despite his reluctance.

"All right," He said in annoyance.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed and the two tramped off in the direction of the forest.

They walked quietly for a while. Inu-yasha still trying to gain his senses in those wee hours of the morning. Kagome just smiled to herself, busy thinking about the great surprise she had to show him.

Soon they came to a small clearing just as the sun was peeking over the edge of the earth. Inu-yasha was caught mid yawn and topped to stare.

The orange glow emitted from the sun hit an odd plant before them. The leaves and branches were transparent and the sun's rays went straight through them, casting rainbows over the clearing. The bush was made of crystal.

"Kagome, what is it?" Inu-yasha said with awe, coming closer for a more thorough inspection of the intricately designed plant.

"No idea," she replied, mimicking his action. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and ran into it… literately," she added with a cringe.

Inu-yasha was too mesmerized to be angry with her.

"Hey. What's this?" he leaned even closer. Again Kagome mimicked his movements.

"Oh… _wow!_" Kagome breathed. In the middle of the bush was a single crystal rose. It was small, but there none the less. Kagome reached to touch it.

"Kagome. I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Inu-yasha cautioned. Kagome ignored him

The tip of her finger touched the small flower and she vanished with a small pop.

Inu-yasha freaked.

(A/N Short but that's not all there is!!! REVIEW!!!)


	2. Kagome the cat

It's chapter 2 every body!!! Let's see what happens next shall we?

Free lollipops to all those who review and kittens and cute boys/girls and all your dreams coming true no matter what they are!!

Chapter 2: Kagome the Cat.

Kagome woke to Inu-yahsa's frantic yells and curses. She found her self curled up at the base of a large red wood tree.

'What could be wrong with him especially at this time of the day,' she tried to stand but found her self on all fours. 'hmmm…' Kagome attempted pulling herself on her feet but fell back wards on to her back. What looked like a giant, black, fuzzy worm wiggled into her vision.

'What the-?' Kagome looked at where her hands should have been and saw, instead, a pair of

Furry…

Black...

Paws.

Kagome screamed in terror and what reached her ears was an odd yowl.

'NO, NO, NO!' she chanted but out of her mouth came "MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!"

"MEEEEE-OOOO-WWWW!" which, in this case meant, 'INU-YASHA!' and ran to where he was standing. Kagome went at a considerably

sluggish stride for she was not yet accustomed to being a quadruped when she was used to being a biped. Translation; she fell lots.

Kagome saw Inu-yasha standing there in front of two clean-cut pieces of the crystal bush and her school uniform. He was cursing loudly and she could hear crashing bushes behind him. His yelling must have woken the others up.

"What's wrong, Inu-yasha?" Shippou yelled, being the first to reach the clearing.

"She's gone!!" Inu-yasha hollered so loudly that it sent Shippou flying back into Miroku.

"Lady Kagome is gone?" Miroku asked with bewilderment as he dropped Shippou.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID! ARE YOU DEAF?!"

Sango came over, taking Miroku's place as he went to look at the pieces of the pretty plant.

"Where did she go? Did some one take her?" said Sango softly trying to make him calm down. He wouldn't.

"SHE JUST DISAPEARED!" Every one turned to look at him. No one seemed to notice the little black cat off to the side. Kagome didn't do anything because she also wanted to know what happened.

"What?" Shippou asked taking a flying leap onto his shoulder.

"KAGOME'S GONE! SHE TOUCHED THE FLOWER IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT STUPID PLANT FROM HELL AND POOF! IT TOOK HER AWAY! THEN THE STUPID THING BROKE BEFORE I COULD KILL IT MYSELF!!"

Myouga did one of his famous appearances and began speaking to them all.

"My lord Inu-yasha. I myself have heard of this plant though I am not quite clear on what it does, but the woman of the mountain might know what it does,"

"Well look who decided to show up," Shippou said crossly.

Miroku moved closer to Sango.

"Then lets go. The faster we move the more of a chance we'll be able to rescue Kagome… where ever she is," They all agreed and four left, but Inu-yasha stayed behind to take one last look at the two halves of the crystal plant. Now that Kagome was a cat, her hearing had much improved and she was able to catch his faint words.

"Kagome…" That was enough to spur her into action.

"MEOW!!" 'I'm right here!!' Kagome went running up to his feet and hopped around them.

"What the hell?" Inu-yasha grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dangled her above the ground " get lost idiot cat," he said and dropped her. 'I'll Never do that to Buyo again,' she took a mental not before running up to Inu-yasha again.

"Meow?" He looked down and she tried to make her self as cute as possible. (to much time with Shippou!-)

"What do you want?"

'Take me with you!' "Meow, Mew!"

Shippou then came bursting back into the clearing.

"Inu-yasha come o-," he then spotted the little kitty. "How CUTE!" Shippou snatched her up into his arms and gave her a squeeze. Kagome squirmed to get free. ' need air!' "ME-OW!" Shippou loosened his grip. "She'll be my very own," he exclaimed to anyone willing to listen. "And I'll call her… TOKI!"

'Joy,' Kagome thought.

Inu-yasha ripped Kagome away from Shippou and gave her a good look over with a protesting "Hey!" from the little Kitsune.

"Hmmm… I say we eat her,"

'Oh no you won't!' which sounded like "Meow-ow Meow!" Kagome wriggled away from Inu-yasha and back to Shippou.

"You will not touch her!" Shippou went running away back to the others.

"Hmph." Inu-yasha came moodily behind the cat and the kid.

As Kagome was bounced and bumped she plotted.

'Now that I'm with them I'll find a way to get my body back. In the mean time, just be cute!' she told herself.

(A/N oh this will be FUN! /devilish snicker/ more to come soon!)


End file.
